


please, don't leave

by nerdreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jail Visit, M/M, written shortly after 12x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdreid/pseuds/nerdreid
Summary: after jj told him how reid was doing, luke had to see him. be there for him.based off this anon on tumblr: "If you're still taking prompts would you mind writing one about Luke visiting spencer in prison and being the soft yet protective boyfriend he is?? Thank you!! Xx"





	please, don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> i sort of forgot i wrote this , it should have been posted shortly after the episode in which jj visited reid in prison for the first time but i just never posted it, oops .

"Name?"

"Luke Alvez."

"Name of the inmate you're visiting?"

"Spencer Reid."

The receptionist checked off his name on the list he was holding. Luke nervously tapped with his foot, couldn't this guy hurry up?

"Alright, through the gate, then left. You can go in."

Alvez nodded, "thanks."

He walked into the visiting room and took a seat. Peeking around, he noticed that most visitors were middle-aged women, probably wives. There were also two or three big, tatted up guys sitting around. Luke didn't want to draw conclusions, but he suspected they were criminals too, here to visit their buddies.

A buzzer went off; the prisoners were being let in. The FBI agent stretched out his neck in an attempt to spot the man for whom he came here. There he was, Spencer Reid, lined up with the other inmates. The poor boy looked broken, but as soon as he saw Alvez waiting there for him, his eyes lit up.

Reid quickly made his way to where the older agent was sitting. "Luke! Hey", he exclaimed. However, there was an underlying tone of confusion in his voice.

"You seem surprised", Alvez replied with a chuckle.

"No, no, not like that", Spencer said, afraid he offended his visitor, "I just... JJ told me Garcia made a chart, and I wasn't expecting you to be so high up the list."

Luke grinned, "oh trust me, I wasn't. But I might have pulled some strings to go and see you first." His eyes got a little glassy, "...I miss you"

They both thought back. Right before the whole disappearing-and-getting-arrested thing went down, they confessed to liking each other. Luke even took Spencer out on a date to a coffeehouse and bookstore. Both of them had a lot of fun, and it was also when they kissed for the first time. That sounds really high school-like, because it was, they felt like teenagers again.

Spencer was crying, "I missed you too", he paused to take a breath, "it gets so lonely in here..."

"Hey, hey, look at me. No tears, okay? I'm here now. Everything is gonna be alright", Luke soothed. He couldn't stand seeing Reid like this. "I will get you out of here, I promise."

The two of them just stared at each other in silence. Just now, Spencer noticed that his boyfriend was wearing that gray shirt, it was his favorite one Luke because it showed off his muscles so well. "You look good", Reid said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "did you do that for me?"

Spencer was pretty sure he saw a slight blush appearing on the older man's cheeks, "maybe."

"Five minutes left!", a guard said.

Alvez had an apologetic look on his face. "Please don't leave", Reid said with a timid voice. When the warden was looking the other way, Luke reached for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. "You're gonna make it through this, I know you. Use those beautiful brains of yours. In the meantime, we will keep looking for the man who is responsible for this", he said, purposely leaving out Peter Lewis's name. "I will not stop until we get that son of a bitch, you hear me?"

Spencer nodded, he knew his team wouldn't stop looking, but that doesn't mean they're going to find him anytime soon.

The guards voice broke their moment, "visiting time is over. Inmates, get back in line."

A wave of sadness washed over Reid face when he stood up. Luke had to let go of his hand, "hey, I love you"

"I love you too", Reid whispered as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and i always appreciate people pointing out if i have made any mistakes so i can fix them  
> my tumblr is nerdreid if you want to send me prompts or something else :)


End file.
